yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Opponents (GX1-VG)
All players: * use the same staple spell and trap (about 14) cards like i.e. Graceful Charity and Card Destruction as well as Call of the Haunted and Mirror Force * seem to have one more card in their deck after beating them a few times which is Jinzo * have 4 more cards in their deck at the beginning of the game (Penguin Soldier, Hane-Hane, Man-Eater Bug and Trap Hole). Of course if someone already had 3 copies of the mentioned cards in his deck he could only add the remaining ones. Slifer Red * Lyman Banner (Teacher) Deck: Uses a Retro Deck (An amalgam of the decks used by the characters from Yu-Gi-Oh! second series anime). His only effect monsters are Flip effect monsters. The other half of his monster cards are normal monster which he can either fuse to Gaia the Dragon Champion or Kaiser Dragon and normal monsters with high stats like Mad Dog of Darkness or Aqua Madoor. ** Pharaoh (Teacher's cat) Deck: Uses a deck full of dogs/wolves, cats/tigers and mice/rats (every monster only once) together with some Spells that support the Beast-Type. His strongest monsters are Mechanical Hound and Ancient Gear Beast. Gift Card : Win: Panther Warrior; Lose: Bone Mouse; Draw: Outstanding Dog Marron. * Jaden Yuki Deck: Uses a Beatdown Elemental Hero/Dragon Deck. His strategy focuses on Fusion Summoning his Elemental Hero Flame Wingman or Elemental Hero Thunder Giant with Polymerization or Miracle Fusion and supporting them with Skyscraper and Fusion Weapon. He can also summon high ATK Level 4 dragons like Spear Dragon or Luster Dragon and has his companion Winged Kuriboh LV10 with him. Not to forget some high level monsters like Kaiser Glider, Luster Dragon #2 and Cyber-Tech Alligator. Since he also has one Dragon's Mirror in his Deck he is eventually able to summon F.G.D.. Gift Card : Elemental Hero Flame Wingman * Syrus Truesdale Deck: Uses a Vehicroid Deck. His main strategy focuses on summoning his strongest monsters like Steam Gyroid and Big Core. He uses Limiter Removal in conjunction with Black Pendant. In his Deck you can also find Harpie Girl which he is in love with in the anime. Gift Card : Patroid, Power Bond * Chumley Huffington Deck: Uses a Burn Beast Deck (Australia Deck) with Koalas, Pandas and Kangaroos. He focuses in inflicting damage with cards such as Poison Fangs, Beast Fangs and Des Koala. His strongest monster is Master of Oz. Gift Card: Des Wombat, Master of Oz (If you sleep too much while in Slifer Red dorms) * Blair Flannigan (Only when you are in Slifer Red) Deck: She uses a Maiden Deck: Her deck include Dancing Fairy, Spirit of the Breeze, White Magician Pikeru, Dark Magician Girl, Toon World and Toon Gemini Elf. She also has a Cyber Dragon. * Gerard (Only when you are in Slifer Red) Deck: A very weak basic deck with low level non effect monsters (fusion material monsters) and ritual monsters like Chakra and Hungry Burger. He also has Lava Battleguard, Swamp Battleguard and Wasteland Amazon. Ra Yellow * Sartyr (Teacher; Only when you are in Ra Yellow) Deck: Uses a Knowledge Deck. He uses Aitsu, Koitsu, Soitsu and Doitsu as his main strategy as well as Gradius with Cyclon Laser and Gradius' Option. He'll also use cards like Maryokutai, Tainted Wisdom and Ancient Brain. * Bastion Misawa Deck: He uses a Magnet Deck. Uses Alpha The Magnet Warrior, Beta The Magnet Warrior and Gamma The Magnet Warrior to Summon Valkyrion the Magna Warrior. He uses many different strategies. Other cards on his deck are Vorse Raider, Sangan, Penguin Soldier, Hyozanryu, etc. He uses Dark Factory of Mass Production and Backup Soldier to support his strategy. Gift Card: Ring of Destruction * Dimitri (Only when you are in Ra Yellow) Deck: Uses a deck with Red-Eyes B. Dragon support by Red-Eyes Black Chick and its evolved form the Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon. He can fusion summon B. Skull Dragon and Alligator's Sword Dragon with Polymerization. He can use his fusion material Baby Dragon as a cost for the effect of his Lady Ninja Yae. He also uses Skull Dice and Graceful Dice to support i.e. Copycat (the card probably resembling his personality) as well as Gearfried the Iron Knight and Obnoxious Celtic Guard. Uses Scapegoat with Fairy Box to stall. * Brier (Only when you are in Ra Yellow) Deck: He uses a Goblin Deck with cards such as Goblin Attack Force, Goblin Elite Attack Force and Giant Orc as well as some hand/deck destruction cards like Robbin' Goblin, Robbin' Zombie, Mefist the Infernal General and Needle Worm. His deck is similar to Beauregard but he prefers traps. * Beauregard (Only when you are in Ra Yellow) Deck: He uses a Goblin Deck with cards such as Goblin Attack Force, Goblin Elite Attack Force and Giant Orc as well as some healing cards like Goblin Thief, Goblin's Secret Remedy and Dancing Fairy. He also uses spells to increase the ATK of his monsters and to deal piercing damage using the strength of his Goblins (Gaia Power, Banner of Courage, Big Bang Shot, Fairy Meteor Crush. He also has Granmarg the Rock Monarch). His deck is similar to Brier but he prefers spells. Obelisk Blue * Vellian Crowler (teacher) Deck: He uses a Ancient Gear Deck. He'll likely use Gadgets in conjunction with Stronghold the Moving Fortress, Ancient Gear Soldier, Ancient Gear Beast and Ancient Gear Golem. He can Fusion Summon Steam Gyroid using Power Bond. Other Cards include Robotic Knight and Insect Knight. He uses Limiter Removal, Bottomless Shifting Sand and Fairy Box. * Fonda Fontaine (teacher; special event: Fail at exams) Deck: Uses a Winged Beast Deck. She mainly uses Harpie Lady's Counterparts and her different effects. Some of her cards are Birdface, Faith Bird, Sonic Duck, Eagle Eye, Roc from the Valley of Haze,Harpie Lady 1, Harpie Lady 2,Harpie Lady 3 and Harpie Lady Sisters as well as Harpies' Hunting Ground and Harpie's Pet Dragon. Also if you are a Drop out and you beat her, she raises your level and gives you the Life Points you had left as money. * Zane Truesdale Deck: His strategy focuses on fusing his Cyber Dragons using Power Bond, Fusion Gate or Polymerisation to make a 1 Turn Kill with Cyber Twin Dragon or Cyber End Dragon. He can fusion summon Gatling Dragon and Steam Gyroid or ritual summon Black Luster Soldier. He can also bring out his fusion monsters with Cyber-Stein (which he can search with UFOroid) and increase their power with Limiter Removal. Uses cards such as Battle Footballer, Mechanicalchaser, Reflect Bounder, Machine King, Zombyra the Dark and Mataza the Zapper. Gift Card : Cyber Dragon * Chazz Princeton Deck: He uses a Dark Deck with effects that destroy the deck and hand of his opponent. He uses cards like Master Kyonshee, Decayed Commander, Zombie Tiger, Blood Sucker, Newdoria, Legendary Fiend and Mefist the Infernal General. During the North Academy event only, he'll use an Ojama Deck. Gift Card: Mefist the Infernal General ** Topher (Only in Chazz' Event) Deck: He uses a Burn Deck with cards like Blast Sphere and Giant Germ. Gift Card (Only if you defeat Jaden when they ask for it): X-Head Cannon, Y-Dragon Head, Z-Metal Tank ** Conklin (Only in Chazz' Event) Deck: He uses a basic Fire Deck with cards such as Blazing Inpachi and UFO Turtle. Gift Card (Only if you defeat Jaden when they ask for it): X-Head Cannon, Y-Dragon Head, Z-Metal Tank * Alexis Rhodes Deck: She uses a Fairy Deck. Her main strategy is to Ritual Summon Shinato, King of a Higher Plane using the effects of Senju of the Thousand Hands and Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands. She'll also fusion summon St. Joan. Other cards include Dunames Dark Witch, Hysteric Fairy, Zolga, Agido, Mudora, Outstanding Dog Marron, Warrior of Zera, Archlord Zerato together with the field spell The Sanctuary in the Sky. Uses cards that increase her Life Points like Numinous Healer, Enchanted Javelin and Guardian Angel Joan. Gift Card: Fusion Weapon ** Mindy (First in Alexis' Event, later on regularly once you entered Obelisk Blue dorm) Deck: She uses a Beatdown Deck with different male cards. Besides the staple spell and trap cards she has almost only monsters in her deck and every monster only once. Her strongest strategy evolves around Dark Magician with Dark Magic Curtain, Knight's Title and Dark Magician Knight. Other effect monsters are Fairy King Truesdale, Getsu Fuhma, Obnoxious Celtic Guard and Dimensional Warrior. The normal monsters she uses seem to change in every duel. ** Jasmine (First in Alexis' Event, later on regularly once you entered Obelisk Blue dorm) Deck: She uses a Warrior Deck mainly consisting of amazons with warrior type specific support spells as well as Chain Burst and Thunder of Ruler. Some other monster cards are Penumbral Soldier Lady, Lady Ninja Yae, Marauding Captain, Queen's Knight, Beautiful Headhuntress, etc. * Torrey (Only when you are in Obelisk Blue) Deck: Uses a Fiend Deck. His most dangerous strategy is to use Destiny Board. His Deck includes Earthbound Spirit, The Earl of Demise, Headless Knight and Jinzo. * Damon (Only when you are in Obelisk Blue) Deck: He uses a Draw Deck. He uses cards that benefit from drawing (Muka Muka, Enraged Muka Muka and Solemn Wishes) as well as some normal monsters In second year he can fusion summon Sanwitch with Polymerization. Other cards are Poison Draw Frog, Airknight Parshath, Skelengel, White Magical Hat, Upstart Goblin, Pot of Greed, Reckless Greed and Jar of Greed. Others * Mimicry (Only in the Exams) Deck: He uses a Cure/Burn/Piercing Deck. He tries to inflict damage with Fire Princess, Shinato, King of a Higher Plane and Big Bang Shot. The effect of the princess can be triggert with almost every card in his deck. Monsters like Kiseitai, Nimble Momonga, Marie the Fallen One, Guardian Angel Joan, Cestus of Dagla and Granadora are found as well as the traps Numinous Healer and Enchanted Javelin. A Sword of the Deep-Seated has also found its way into his deck. * The Shadow Duelist (Twice, one random in the Volcano and in his Event) Deck: He use an Archfiend Deck. His most powerful monster are Summoned Skull and King of the Skull Servants. He'll also use monsters such as Archfiend Soldier, Beast of Talwar, The Bistro Butcher, Mask of Darkness, Shadowslayer and Sorcerer of the Doomed. He can fuse Dark Blade the Dragon Knight. He supports his monsters with Mystic Plasma Zone, Yami, Axe of Despair, Malevolent Nuzzler, Skull Dice and Hidden Soldier. Also has Dark Mirror Force and Dark Factory of Mass Production. Gift Card (If you win in the random Volcano Duel): Skull Servant Gift Card (If you win in the event): Jinzo